ShadeClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ''' ---- "Oh..." Tanglelight gave the tiny kit a glance then turned to the slightly older ones. She scented the air, Cardinalkit's faint scent drifted on the wind. "Where is Cardinalkit?" -- Ash Shadowsong angled her ears towards the CaveClan border. "This kit, Frostkit, needs a nursing queen, and we have none. He's going to CaveClan to see if someone can help her."Silverstar' 21:18, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight's fur prickled. "Okay..." ''He'll be fine.... ''"Let's get these kits back to camp before they freeze," she mewed, picking up Winterkit who dangled from her jaws, looking dead, while her brother hopped around lively. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 21:21, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong noted the molly's worry, and gave her a reassuring nudge. "He's practically the Medicine Cat apprentice, and he's a kit. No matter what, kits aren't allowed to be harmed and must be helped, it's the code," nodding, she started off towards camp, while Frostkit complained that she was hungry.Silverstar 21:24, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight nodded, feeling a little better by her friends words and padded into camp. "Shut up, Frostkit! you'll get food soon!" Dewkit mewed. ''Ash''''storm'' 21:26, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Frostkit let out a small wail. "Stop being a bully, I don't even know you!" After all, the poor ball of fur was rarely out of the nursery, or interacted with the other kits. So far, her life consisted of trying to pick up her mother's spirits, and all of her hard work had gone to waste. "Fernstar, dear? We've got a few newcomers..." Shadowsong softly called into camp, poking her head through the entrance.Silverstar 21:29, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar padded away from his day dreaming and padded over to Shadowsong and Tanglelight who carried kits. His eyes widened. "Where did they come from?" ''Ash''''storm'' 21:33, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "Border, left by her mother who was on the brink of death, I think from depression. RockClan also has a major illness outbreak, soo..." Shadowsong nodded over her shoulder, motioning towards the other kits. "Thankfully, I think only this one here needs a nursing queen." She added quickly, directing towards Frostkit.Silverstar 21:35, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar nodded. "We don't have any nursing queens though," he meowed. ''Ash''''storm'' 21:40, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "I know, someone's going to CaveClan to ask if we can borrow one," the warrior responded.Silverstar 21:41, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, okay," Fernstar looked at the kits. "Take them to the nursery and get them settled then." Tanglelight nodded and bounded off with Winterkit still in her jaws and Dewkit glaring around the camp. ''Ash''''storm'' 21:46, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar looked at the newcomers, mainly kits. Maybe I could get one to be my apprentice... I'd like an apprentice, that'd be cool. --look me in the eye 23:35, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong obeyed, carrying Frostkit to the nursery, where she lay in the nest and shivered. "Something wrong, Frostkit?" The warrior asked. "I-I'm hungry!" "I know that, and I'm sorry. Cardinalkit will be back soon. "And I'm cold!" The tiny kit let out a soft whimper, continuing to quiver until Shadowsong sighed and gave in, wrapping herself around the tiny kit. "I'll only stay here until you fall asleep, I have warrior duties I need to get back to."Silverstar 20:16, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Pinekit watched Winterkit and Dewkit. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 20:36, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Winterkit lay limp on the edge of the nest while Dewkit pounced on her tail. "So, what's your name?" he asked Shadowsong. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:54, January 23, 2016 (UTC) "Are you okay?" Pinekit asked Winterkit. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:05, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Winterkit whimpered. "I'm fine." --- Cardinalkit came into camp with Gingersnap on his tail. "Where's the kit?" she asked with some savageness to her voice. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:06, January 23, 2016 (UTC) "Are you sure?" Pinekit asked. 04:13, January 23, 2016 (UTC) "Y-Yeah..." Winterkit confirmed with a hint of sadness in her voice. ---- "In the nursery which is over here," Cardinalkit led Gingersnap to the nursery. Gingersnap's eyes lit up when she saw Frostkit. ''Wick''''ed''[[Winterkit| Winter]] 15:58, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Frostkit Lazily raised her head, her eyes round with terror. Was this the queen? She sounded like a straight savage! Shadowsong rose to her paws, her warmth leaving Frostkit.Silverstar 16:29, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Gingersnap nestled around Frostkit, purring. She could learn how to care for her own kits when they came from this one. "Don't worry, you have food now! you must be starving!" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 16:31, January 23, 2016 (UTC) "Ummm..okay." Pinekit said to Winterkit, watched his siblings closely. 18:50, January 27, 2016 (UTC) A few days had passed and Winterkit, Dewkit, and Pinekit were made apprentices. Dewpaw's mentor being Birdsoar, Winterpaw's Darkstorm, and Pinepaw's Shadowsong. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 19:11, January 27, 2016 (UTC) (:D) Birdsoar approached Dewpaw. --look me in the eye 19:51, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Pinepaw looked around for Shadowsong. 20:02, January 27, 2016 (UTC) "What do we do first? can we battle train? or hunt? or patrol? or go into real battle?" Dewpaw's mind raced with exctiement. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:01, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar twitched her tail, thinking about it. "...I was thinking I would take you on a tour around the territory, or something, so that you know where everything is." --look me in the eye 22:55, January 27, 2016 (UTC) "Great!" Dewpaw mewed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:45, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar nodded. "Lt's go now, then, shall we?" --look me in the eye 23:51, January 27, 2016 (UTC) "YEAH!" Dewpaw screeched and ran out of camp with his tail sticking up. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:52, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Pinepaw looked some more. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 23:53, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar purred quietly at the eagerness of her new apprentice as she led him through the territory. --look me in the eye 23:57, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Dewpaw hopped onto a leaf and shredded it. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:00, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong approached her apprentice coolly, angling her ears towards the apprentice's den. "Best go make your nest,"---- Darkstorm touchedh is nose to Winterpaw's. "Get settled in, and then we'll have a sweggy tour."Silverstar 01:03, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "Okay." Pinepaw said. I thought I gave the orders around here... she thought. -Wolf Birdsoar watched Dewpaw shred a leaf, and stopped, waiting for the apprentice to finish before they carried on. --look me in the eye 03:30, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Dewpaw realized his mentor was watching him, and he pranced back to her side. ---- Winterpaw stared at Darkstorm with wide eyes. "Okay," she mewed in a small voice and turned to the apprentices den. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 16:34, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar went on with the tour once Dewpaw came back to her. --look me in the eye 20:09, January 28, 2016 (UTC) After the tour, Dewpaw flopped into the nest that Winterpaw had made for him. ---- Cardinalkit studied a spiky leaf. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:26, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar got a piece of prey off the fresh-kill pile after the tour, and brought it over to the warriors' den. --look me in the eye 00:41, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Roleplay